lotr_film_trilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Merry Brandybuck
"I know there is not much point now in hoping. If I were a knight of Rohan, capable of great deeds. But I’m not. I’m a Hobbit. And I know I can’t save Middle-Earth. I just want to help my friends. Frodo. Sam. Pippin. More than anything, I wish I could see them again." : —Merry to Lady Éowyn : Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck is one of the four main protagonists and a main character in The Lord of the Rings. He is portrayed by Dominic Monoghan and appears in The Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers and The Return of the King Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck, was one of the original and youngest members of the Fellowship of the Ring. He was the husband of Estella Bolger, the younger cousin to Frodo Bagginsand the older cousin and best friend of Peregrin "Pippin" Took. In the fall of 3018, Merry and Pippin run into Frodo and Sam when they are stealing from Farmer Maggot's crops. They were later pulled into the Quest to destroy the One Ring and save middle-earth. Merry refused to go back to the Shire and would have rather of stuck with Frodo. They later lost Gandalf when he fought the Balrog known as Durin's Bane. He was also gifted with the daggers that Lady Galadriel gave them. After the Fellowship split, Merry was captured along with Pippin after Boromir was mortally wounded. He and Pip ran from their captors, w here they escaped to Fangorn and met Treebeard. They were at first not able to go on, as Treebared almost took them back to their way home. They later sat on top of his branches as they fought the Orcs of Isengard. Merry was later separated from Pippin for the first time and became an esquire of Rohan from the King Theoden's blessing. He later fought with Lady Eowyn, the King's niece in the Battle of Pelennor Fields, which both of them had been able to defeat the Witch king of Angmar. After the War of the Ring, Merry was reunited with Frodo and Sam, making the Fellowship hole again. When the Hobbits returned home, Merry settled down in the Shire and later married Estella Bolger. They had at least one son. Biography Edit Early Life Edit : "He’s always followed me, everywhere I went, since before we were tweens. I would get him into the worst sort of trouble, but I was always there to get him out." : —Merry to Aragorn, Referring to Pippin : Merry was born around the year, TA 2982 to Saradoc Brandybuck and Esmeralda Took. Merry's father was to be the next Master of Buckland and his mother also had been a Took. Merry grew close with his baby cousin, Pippin, who always followed Merry wherever he went. He also once saw his cousin and "uncle" Bilbo avoid the Sackville-Bagginses by seeing a glint of gold before slipping it on, disappearing instantly. Possessions Edit * Barrow-blade * Noldorin dagger: A gift from the Lady Galadriel Trivia Edit * It was rare for hobbits to have blonde hair or any other fair hair colors, as most of them had dark brown curls. Merry is one of those rare cases to have light blonde hair. * Merry is Fili's Lord of the Rings counterpart. ** They are both older brother figures to their best friend or relative. Merry is to Pippin as Fili is to his little brother, Kíli. ** Set as comic relief along with the ir friend. ** Both are mischevious ** have saved or tried to save a friend. *** Fíli tried to save Bilbo from Thorin and Merry saved Frodo from the Orcs trying to capture the Hobbits and saved Éowyn from being killed by the Witchking of Angmar. * Merry is fluent at throwing rocks and other objects. He shares those traits with Pippin and Bilbo. * Merry has yellow waistcoat in The Lord of the Rings similar to the one Bilbo wears in the beginning of An Unexpected Journey, except in different patterns. * He is one of the very few hobbits to have light colored hair. * Merry is the second youngest member in the Company of the Ring. Category:Characters in The Fellowship o the Ring Category:Characters in The Return of the King Category:Characters in The Two Towers Category:Characters Category:Hobbits Category:Male characters Category:Brandybuck family